


talking out loud when the one who mattered won't listen (or can't)

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Series: prompt drabbles [4]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, but like in a serial murderer way, kai is just that ex who tries real hard to show how he is over oogway, like its just barely used to be descriptive, this was just one of those rare moments he endulges in such sentimets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: a snippet of what happened after the jade palace got wrecked and before kai arrived at the panda village where we get a clue into the type of relationship he and oogway shared way back then.





	talking out loud when the one who mattered won't listen (or can't)

“i must say oogway, even though you did betray me..” the yak taunted as he held the amulet, oogway’s own chi as he scanned of the horizon and inspected his new ‘recruits’ “you have made quite the life for your self while I was gone”

His hooved finger stroked lovingly against the carving of his face, a smile on his face that some would say, was one filled with nostalgia.

“you could have had more you know, with me…. with enough chi energy we could have been immortal and kings of the world” he mocked as his jade soldiers got into line

“even your students could have had a place” he continued as he inspected the newly acquired soldier, an old red panda.

“but of course you didn’t listen, and instead you got in my way and sided with those bloody!-” he snorted gathering back his emotions and noticed how the turtle amulet was firmly in his grasp, his fist. he sighed as he eased his grip.

“we were as close as brothers, I even thought we could have been more……I loved you and you betrayed me” he stated with a hint of bitterness, no matter the passage of time the memory of oogway sealing him away is something that will always be fresh in his mind.

the chi collector sighed deeply gathering his resolve and smirked menacing down at the oogway amulet “but as you say “yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift”

“and my gift to you is reuniting you with your precious students, and while no one can predict what tomorrow will bring, I promise you that I will slaughter every last panda in that village and leave the dragon warrior and tiger last”

“even if your probably so numb right now to even understand I have a safe bet you’ll know when it all happens”

all that the amulet could do was glow as kai’s evil laughter filled the surrounding area.


End file.
